I Don't Wanna Be Sad - Hott Baguettes
by I-Love-Smash
Summary: Pierre didn't want to sing I Don't Wanna Be Sad because it reminded him of David, his boyfriend, who suffers of a bad depression. David surprise his friends one day during a show. This is kinda sad because it's about David's depression but it's an happy One Shot


It almost been two years since the last show David did with Simple Plan. His depression became to sever to continue. One day, he felt better and decided he could surprise not only his best friends but also the fans by coming on the stage and singing I Don't Wanna Be Sad between two songs.

* * *

|later that night|

* * *

They just finished playing Boom! and David is backstage stressing like crazy about what he's about to do. He grabs his bass and start walking on the stage. Only the fans see him. They all cheered and the guys didn't question it since it's totally normal. When they heard their friends singing, Pierre dropped on the ground. He couldn't believe it. David, his Dave, was on stage. Singing and playing.

 _No, I don't wanna be sad I don't wanna be sad sad sad no more_

Seb, who's jaw was on the floor, walked to David, giving his friend a hug and a kiss on the cheek as a welcome. After that he went to help Pierre to get up. Chuck and Jeff did the same as the younger man just did. David couldn't have been more happy than that.

_It's been twenty-eight days since I've seen the sunshine 'Cause I just can't seem to lift this cloud away I swear all the tears I've cried could fill an ocean I've been swimming in the sea of misery_

Seb walked Pierre to David, holding him by the waist to prevent him from falling back down.

_I can't find the strength to leave this bed I'm locked up in my cuckoo head I feel so low and I can't let go I've got all the symptoms, all the signs I tell my friends I'll be just fine But truth be told, it's getting old_

Pierre let go of Seb's shoulder and finished the walking alone. His vision was blurry from crying of happiness. He threw his arms around his lover and hugged the living shit out of him.

_No, I don't wanna be sad I don't wanna be sad sad sad no more (no, no, no) And I know, some days will be bad But I don't wanna be sad sad sad no more_

They all let David play and sing alone. None of them wanted to chime in with back vocals, drum or guitars. When Pierre let go of David, the latter kissed him on the cheek.

 **little note from me, I'm listening to I'm Just a Kid on Youtube and it's the mv... Seb just got hit by the bus so I started laughing anyway let's carry on**

 _I've tried every pill the doctor will prescribe me (I've tried, oh, oh, oh) And I've put myself through weeks of therapy (weeks of therapy) I've tried meditation yoga and pilates (I've tried, oh, oh, oh) It's like happiness just wasn't meant for me (wasn't meant for me) Oh_

 **and Pierre just ran in the door**

Pierre walked behind his lover and put his arms around him and laid his head on his left shoulder, placing some kisses from time to time.

 **I Don't Wanna Be Sad just started**

 _But I'm through I'm done I've had enough I'll ditch this funk I tell you what Just watch me now 'Cause I won't back down I've got a bad ass personality So I just need to set it free It starts today I'm on my way_

The fans knew about their relationship for over ten years. The two had kissed on stage and everyone was happy for them.

_No, I don't wanna be sad I don't wanna be sad sad sad no more (no, no, no) And I know, some days will be bad But I don't wanna be sad sad sad no more_

David stopped singing there, he didn't wanted to continue it alone.

"On la finis ensemble?"

(We finish it together?)

David kissed Pierre and the taller went back to his mic.

"1, 2, 3, 4!"

_I don't wanna be sad (oh whoa, no no no) I don't wanna be sad (oh whoa, no no no) I don't wanna be sad, sad, sad, sad, sad, sad_

The fans were still quiet.

_No, I don't wanna be sad I don't wanna be sad, sad, sad no more And I know, some days will be bad But I don't wanna be sad sad sad no more, woo_

Pierre took his mic of the mic stand and walked back to David, putting a arm around him.

_No, I don't wanna be sad I don't wanna be sad sad sad no more (no, no, no) And I know, some days will be bad But I don't wanna be sad sad sad no more, woo_

You could see the sparks in David's eyes. He was so happy to finally be fine and to be back.

_I don't wanna be (no, no, no) I don't wanna be sad, sad, sad no more, woo_

You could see the sparks in the guys and the fans eyes. They were so happy to finally see David be truly happy.

_I don't wanna be (no, no, no) I don't wanna be sad, sad, sad no more_

"JE SUIS FINALEMENT DE RETOUR!"

(I'M FINALLY BACK!)

The fans cheered and the rest of the band walked to David and did a group hug. After that, the show went on. With David back. After Welcome To My Life, Pierre asked help to bring a couch on stage. When the wanted couch appeared, Pierre sat on it and asked David to come sit on his lap. The show ended a few songs later, David still on Pierre's lap.

At the very end of the show, when they all came to the front of the stage, Pierre got down on one knee in front of David who gasped and put his hands on his face.

"David, mon amour. Je suis tellement fier de toi, t'as pas idée à quel point. T'as passé la majorité de ces dernières 3 années à te battre contre ta dépression. Certains moment on été plus difficile que d'autre mais tu t'en ai sorti. Quand je revenais du studio des fois, je te trouvais enfermé dans notre chambre donc j'avais décidé de crée un petit studio dans une pièce inutilisé dans notre sous-sol. Comme ça on pouvait passer plus de temps ensembles et on pouvait enregistrer quand même. Je devrais peut-être arrêter de tourner autour du pot mais tout ça pour te dire que je t'aime David, j'espère que tu le sais. Veux-tu devenir mon mari ou préfère tu rester mon chum?"

(David, my love. I'm so proud of you, you can't imagine how. You struggled with your depression for almost three full years. Some times were most difficult than others but you escaped it. When I came back from the studio, I would often find you in our room so I decided to build a mini studio in a lost room in our basement. Like that, we could record and still pass time together. I should probably stop beating around the bush, but all that to say that I love you David, I hope you know it. Do you want to become my husband or you prefer to stay my boyfriend?)

"BIEN SUR QUE JE VEUX DEVENIR TON MARI!"

(OF COURSE I WANNA BECOME YOUR HUSBAND!)

Pierre slid the ring on David's finger and got up. He cupped his fiancé's face and kissed him passionately.

Seb, Chuck, Jeff and almost every fans had gotten their phones out and filmed. Pierre had made it clear that the first show David would be back, he was going to propose. The boys always had their phone ready for the proposal.

Seb had a feeling something would happen that night so he asked a cameraman to come and film the whole show. They will be happy to learn about that.


End file.
